


come and be my best friend, really

by dryadfiona



Series: are you a star? [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Undyne and Amethyst get along like a house on fire.





	

Undyne  _ cackles _ , floating much out in the ocean than Amethyst. "You’re such a  _ loser.  _ I can’t believe I’m friends with you."

"Shut up, fishbreath," Amethyst says, scowls. "You don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Don’t I?" Undyne turns and swim-sprints (Amethyst is sure there’s a word for that but she doesn’t know what it is) towards Amethyst until she can see the dirt stuck in the spaces between Undyne’s scales.

"Come on, ‘Dyne," Amethyst says, and it’s more of a plea at this point. "Enough is enough."

"It’s just so ridiculous!" Undyne laughs again, drops beneath the water (Amethyst would worry if she wasn’t, y’know, literally a fish), opens her eyes so that Amethyst can see them, like lights pointed at her from under the water.

"She’s...not that bad, honestly," Amethyst protests, weakly.

"I have nothing against Peridot!" Undyne says. "But I thought you’d have better taste!"

"What’s wrong with Peri?” Amethyst says, defensive.

“She’s a  _ nerd _ ," Undyne says.

"Your girlfriend is the Royal Scientist," Amethyst says. "And is completely obsessed with anime. She thought it was real.  _ You  _ thought it was real."

“I’m literally talking to a brightly colored alien who can materialize weapons out of thin air, you’re telling me it’s not?”

Undyne thinks she’s cool, and she kind of is, Amethyst guesses, but she’s a  _ gigantic  _ nerd sometimes. Like when she got  _ really  _ into beating Amethyst at that video game (she still hasn’t won but did make a very impressive spear-throw at the game console from all the way across the room, at which Steven let out an indignant noise and Sans laughed), or when she insisted she and Amethyst cosplay that one magical girl anime where everything was super sad but Amethyst would deny she cried until her dying day but Undyne had pictures.

“Plus,” Undyne says with the air of someone whose argument is wholly unshakable, “you wanna tell me Steven isn’t some pure-hearted anime protagonist?”

“Okay, you can stop now,” Amethyst says.

“C’mon, you know I love the kid.” Undyne grins, teeth sharper than a Gem’s but not by much. “But I  _ swear  _ I’ve seen his eyes sparkle.”

“Fine, fine, my life’s an anime,” Amethyst groans, leaning back against the sand. “Are you happy now?”

“I’ll be happy once you admit you have a huge crush on Peridot.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Amethyst--”

“Yeah, fine, okay,” Amethyst says, putting her face in her hands in anticipation of the teasing that’s to come.

“Oh my  _ God,  _ I knew it!” Undyne shrieks gleefully. She grabs Amethyst and picks her up and  _ jumps _ , leaping incredibly high into the air and probably scaring a few humans before they crash back into the water with a huge splash. “When are you gonna make a move?”

“Uh, never?” Amethyst says. “It’s not as if she’s into me.”

Undyne gives her a Look.

“What?”

“Mountain Dew-rito is totally into you! Every time Steven mentions you her eyes light up--the  _ real  _ anime protagonist light-up, with stars and hearts and shit.”

Amethyst shrugs, kind of happy but also kind of uncomfortable.

Undyne pauses, floating back on the water. There’s a few beats of silence and Amethyst appreciates it, that Undyne can push and annoy her but still stops when she’s  _ genuinely  _ annoyed.

“Wanna go make some food?”

“Some rocks, with the way you cook.”

“You’ll still eat it, won’t you?”

“I mean…”

\--

Undyne screams, and it’s half a laugh, half a genuine expression of fear. “ _ Amethyst! _ ”

“Don’t pin this on me!” Amethyst laughs, inching away from the flames. “You’re the one who left the cake in the oven!”

“You’re the one who set the oven to four thousand degrees!”

“I told you I don’t know how math works!” Amethyst yells, inching away from the flames. She knows she won’t die, and Miss Undying probably won’t either, but she feels bad about Undyne’s house.

"It keeps happening," Undyne mutters.

"Wait, when else did you burn down a house?" Amethyst asks, but she’s cut off by a board from the ceiling crashing down in front of her.

Amethyst is starting to get pretty worried when Garnet--of course Garnet's coming to their rescue, Garnet's amazing--drops down in front of her, grabs her, grabs Undyne, and runs out of the house, moving so that the flames never brush the pair of friends.

"Boss," Amethyst says. "You're awesome."

Garnet sets the pair down and adjusts her shades. "I know."

Undyne pauses. "Can you teach me that?"

Garnet looks Undyne up and down for a second that might have been romantic if it wasn't Garnet. "Sure."

Undyne fist pumps.

\--

"God, you're so gay," Amethyst laughs.

"Yeah," Undyne says. "But seriously, what do you think? Flowers and chocolate or something more personal?"

Undyne's dressed in a nice suit and getting more and more anxious about a date with Alphys next week. Amethyst sighs and jumps off Undyne's counter (Steven had rallied the Gems and some monsters to help fix it up again).

"Both," Amethyst says.

"What...does that mean?" Undyne says.

"Like. Get flowers and chocolate, but by flowers pick a branch off a cherry blossom or something. Get weird science chocolates. I don't know, man. Go to Walmart."

"Alright, cool," Undyne says, turning to run out of the house.

"Don't wear the nice suit you got for the date!" Amethyst says, but it's too late. "The things I do for friendship," she sighs before running after her.

\--

Amethyst catches one of Undyne's spears with her whip and manages to block a punch with her other one. She tries to pull the spear away but Undyne grabs hold of it and gets close enough to kick her and knock her down.

Undyne lifts her spear up to strike and Amethyst rolls out of the way--Gem rolls, leaving a deep track in the ground and knocking Undyne off-balance--before shifting into something with wings and flying up to dive down and land the final blow.

But Undyne, at the last second, grabs one of Amethyst's wings and yanks her down, pinning her.

Amethyst snarls at Undyne for a second, watching the other woman's yellowish eyes not blink  _once_ , then groans, "Fine, you win this time."

"Good fight," Undyne says, sitting up and offering Amethyst a hand. Amethyst groans but takes it, feeling herself be pulled into a hug.

"Oh, c'mon," she protests, but she knows Undyne can feel her smiling against her chest.

"Enough of this sappy shit, let's go back and play some video games," Undyne declares after a few seconds.

"Best idea you've had all day," Amethyst laughs.

\--

Amethyst is trying to concentrate on the game, but it's hard, and Undyne actually almost beats her. She doesn't actually rub it in, though, and that's how Amethyst knows it's obvious what's wrong, and that Undyne is pitying her for it.

Toriel's arm is around Pearl's shoulder, and they're facing each other and smiling and chatting about God knows what, and they look so blissfully happy that Amethyst has almost broken the controller just by clenching her fist. She forgets how strong she can be.

At one point, Pearl blushes, looks down, brushes her hair out of her face, and Amethyst says, "I'm gonna head to my room. Wanna join me?"

"In a sec," Undyne says. "I'm gonna grab something first."

Amethyst narrows her eyes. "You didn't bring anything with you."

"Trust me?" Undyne says.

"Okay," Amethyst says, someone mistrustfully.

She's only in her room for a few minutes before Undyne knocks. Amethyst opens the door and sees Undyne with a huge container of Neopolitan ice cream and a few movies and Frisk's laptop (Amethyst can tell because of all the flower and motivational bandaid and robot stickers).

"I think this is what you're supposed to do when a friend is pining," Undyne says. "But you humans are weird, so I don't know."

"I'm not even human," Amethyst says, and she's horrified at the way she's close to (happy) tears.

"You live with them, though," and Undyne isn't mentioning it, merely heading over to one of Amethyst's favorite trash piles and setting up the laptop.

Amethyst lays her head on Undyne's shoulder. There's nothing romantic about it--she thinks that maybe there  _could_ be, if there was something there--she's just comfortable.

"Y'know," Amethyst says, and feels Undyne tense up.

"Yeah?" Undyne says, clearly expecting a conversation about Pearl and Toriel and Romance Problems.

"At least Peridot's into me?"

" _Yes!_ I'm telling you, dude, I'm telling you. It's so fucking obvious."

\--

Undyne lounges back against a rock, and it's one of Amethyst's favorites. "Our lives have been kind of fucked-up, huh."

Amethyst nods. "I came out of a rock, man. That one. Right over there," she points, "Is my hole."

Undyne looks. "Why's it smaller than the others?"

"Because I'm defective. Apparently," Amethyst says, and the joking tone doesn't quite work.

"Listen," Undyne says. "Homeworld can go fuck themselves. You've done so much none of them have done!"

"Like what?" Amethyst says, because she's not above searching for validation.

"Uh, you fused with a human, you defeated the Undying in sparring--"

"--narcissist--"

"--shut up. You can shapeshift better than any other Gem, not just for a longer time but  _better,_ you have whips which is  _so fucking cool_ , and you're kind of the best friend I've ever had. Except for maybe Frisk, but you have to admit that's kind of a weird circumstance to meet and befriend someone in and of course it's gonna stand out. Yeah."

Amethyst would roll off where she's lying on the ground and hug Undyne but she doesn't want to move. "You're the best friend I've ever had too, y'know."

"Gay."

"How'd your girlfriend like the chocolate test tubes again?"

"Your idea."

"Shut up. How's your life been fucked-up?"

"Besides being underground for most of my life?" Undyne asks. Amethyst is about to apologize when Undyne says. "Did I ever tell you about Frisk's timeline thing?"

Amethyst frowns. "No."

"They could--can, I think--reset timelines. Redo the day they met all of us over and over again."

"Did they?" Amethyst asks.

There's a pause.

"The first day Frisk was here--the first reset--someone else was with them. The first fallen child."

Amethyst sucks in a breath, because she's only heard a few things about Chara but she knows enough to Not Ask.

"They were not so great of a person," Undyne says, voice level. "Apparently Chara made Frisk kill hundreds of monsters."

"Hundreds?" Amethyst whispers, trying to reconcile the image of the tiny little kid with a rock collection and lots of stickers with the news of them being a cold-blooded killer.

"Chara, not Frisk," Undyne says. "But...they were going to kill this one kid. I jumped in front. What else could I do?" Undyne laughs, and there's an edge of tears, there. "It took one blow. I died instantly."

"Undyne, you say this like you're remembering it," Amethyst says carefully. "Not like Frisk told you."

Another pause.

"Bits and pieces," Undyne says. "Sometimes I wake up and I can feel the pain again. Or I feel myself getting stronger after."

"The Undying? I just thought that was a pun on your name..."

"I did, too," Undyne laughed. It's not a real laugh. "But apparently they couldn't get past me. Chara gave up, reset the timeline, and Frisk had the power to go back and save everyone."

"Dude," Amethyst says.

"Yeah?"

"Our lives  _have_ been fucked-up."

Now she rolls over and hugs the fish-girl, and it's a tight, good, comforting hug that lasts for a few minutes. When they finally let go of each other, Amethyst gets up, helps Undyne up.

Undyne says, "Let's head home, okay?"

"Yeah, enough emotions for tonight. Wanna try and fail to beat me at that game again?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, scrublord."

"Scrublord? Really?"


End file.
